Oddites
by yugihfan2002
Summary: doesn't anyone notice the oddities in pokemon? Well I did and here are the oneshots addressing them.
1. School days

Oddities: Has anyone ever noticed the oddities in Pokemon? Well I have, and here are the one shots addressing them.

Oddity #1: Schooling: No one in the pokemon world goes out with an education beyond what you would get as a ten year old. So that would put you in what, Grade 4/5? How could you really get a job with that?

Ash Ketchum had finally realized his dream. Now at the tender age of 27, he was finally recognized as a pokemon master. The question now was what to do? There weren't any new regions to explore (that he knew of) and training his pokemon had become boring ever since Gary had gone into being a pokemon researcher. The challenge just wasn't there any more. These days, he sat at home in his mom's house watching contests. Translation, he watched t.v. all day.

For the first week his mom had been happy to have her little baby home, after the second, she was getting tired of picking up after him, after a month she finally got tired of it and kicked him out of the house, *"I don't care where you go Ash Ketchum, but until you are ready to take responsability for your own life, you aren't welcome here!" and then she slammed the door behind him.

"Guess I need to get a job." Ash muttered, scratching Pikachu's ears, "I know, we'll go to Professor Oaks! I'm sure I can get a job there!"

As it turned out, the old man had more company than he knew what to do with, what with Max (May's little bro), Tracey, and Gary all there helping out. "Sorry Ash, there just isn't anything for you to do here." He had said kindly

Viridian wasn't much better. When Giovanni had been arrested as the leader of Team Rocket, the gym which he had started fell into disrepair for want of a gym leader. Eventually a new road was built to the league so even the trainers that had been stopping there as a pre-stop to the league didn't visit anymore.

Everywhere Ash stopped it was the same story, the economy was bad because new trainers couldn't afford the prices at the pokemarts. Even the pokecenter had fallen on hard times, charging trainers for staying the night. And when he did get an interview, as soon as they heard that he was a pokemon master, they turned him away. It was a never ending circle. He couldn't get a job without experience, and he couldn't get experience without a job. He eventually found his way to Saffron where he stayed with the ghost pokemon, eventually turning the place into a tourist attraction.

End?

*yes i know delia is a little ooc here, but wouldn't you get tired of a bum living in your house even if he was your son?


	2. MotorMouth Meowth

Oddities: Has anyone ever noticed the oddities in Pokemon? Well I have, and here are the one shots addressing them.

Oddity #2: Motormouth Meowth: How come Meowth which is a cat like pokemon learned how to talk human talk and yet a human shape pokemon like Jynx can't?

Meowth stared triumphantly at the cage before his feet. They had finally done it, they had captured that annoying brat and his pikachu. All this time of planning and it had finally happened. The boy was slumped at one of the cage, exhausted from his efforts to get himself free earlier. Meowth however, had known he would try to escape and had electrified the bars.

"Hey Meowth." the cat pokemon looked over at the boy who was looking at him

"What?"

"I...need someone to talk to."

Meowth sighed, maybe the kid was getting stolkholm already? "Okay kid, i's figuing we's owing you. What's you wan ta talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you. See I plan to be a pokemon master, and that means i have to know everything about pokemon, so i just have one question. In all my travels, you are the only talking pokemon that i have met so far, and yet there are plenty of pokemon that are capable of the ability don't seem inclined to try. What i want to know is why? Why wouldn't a pokemon want its trainer to be able to understand it?"

Meowth stared at the boy, he had always known that the boy wasn't stupid, after all it took a strategic mind to be truly great at being a pokemon trainer, but this?

"There's a bit of a story behind dat." Meowth sighed, "Ya see, i learned da human language ta try to impress a goil. Most pokemon, dough dey are capable of speech think dat it is beneath dem."

"It's that simple? The pokemon can learn the language and simply decide not to?"

"youse got it."

"Thank you meowth, you've given me a lot to think about."

End chapter

I'm leaving this as an open ending because really, i just wanted to have this conversation between Ash and Meowth and i didn't believe it could be done any other way. Do you like my impression of Meowth's accent? I really tried, but it's really hard.


	3. New region, new face?

Oddities: Has anyone ever noticed the oddities in Pokemon? Well I have, and here are the one shots addressing them.

Oddity #3: New regions, New face?

Ash yawned as he rubbed his eyes, he hated getting up in the morning, not only because of the sun, but because every morning when he looked at his reflection, he saw a stranger. He wondered briefly, if he didn't see himself, would he look as he had when he had started the journey? He doubted that very much. Deciding to get it over with he trudged over to the lake and looked, and everyone in the world heard the scream.

When Brock came out of his tent, awakened by the scream, he saw a black haired, small breasted girl standing by the lake, tears running down her face as she ranted at the sky.

End chapter

So i turned Ash into a girl, cause that's the last thing we would expect the series to do.

I know this one is short, but i thought it was funny.

* I know that really they change the look because it suits the series to make it look like he's growing, but the only thing they change is his outfit, and his voice, he never seems to progress beyond immature ten year old Ash.


	4. Underage Gambling

Oddities: Has anyone ever noticed the oddities in Pokemon? Well I have, and here are the one shots addressing them.

Oddity #4: Underage Gambling: how come a ten year old is allowed in the rocket casino's?

"So let me get this straight, all you want me to do is to walk into that casino and see if they'll sell me coins to play the games?"

Jenny nodded at the young trainer, "We've been trying to prove for years that Giovanni is into something shady, but everytime it looks like we've got something, either the witness disappears or the evidence does and we're stuck looking like fools. I think he's connected to Team Rocket in some way, but i can't prove it, and i have no legal grounds for a warrant. If however he's dealing in underage gambling..."

"Then we can take him down."

"exactly, and since you're the only one on the force young enough, then you're the only one that can do it, so will you take the job?"

"You can count on me chief."

Jenny shook her head as she watched the young ketchum bound out the door, his loyal pikachu trailing behind, out of its pokeball again. She had, as everyonelse at the time, believed that he'd never make it on the force, but his mother had been a friend of hers in school, and when his father had disappeared she had taken him in, recognizing in him the potential that no one else seemed to see.

* * *

Ash could feel his palms sweating as he stepped in the casino. There was lights and noise had him so disoriented he didn't even notice that he had walked into the back wall of the casino.

"Hey kid, watch it!"

Ash looked up to see a man dressed all in black, the letter "R" imblazened in red on the front. It was a member of the infamous Team Rocket Jenny had been grilling him on for the last month! "sorry, I got lost, it won't happen again."

Moving away from the rocket, he decided that maybe until he could see properly that he'd lean up against the wall, where it was comfy, yelping in surprise when the wall pushed in, revealing a hidden staircase. He stared for a few seconds not knowing what to do when the rocket that had been behind him bounded over him, "I'd better tell the boss about this!" Ash heard him say just before the stairs dissappeared again.

Ash considered going for help, but remembering that the rockets always vanished whenever the police got too close, he pushed the button on the wall and went after the fleeing rocket.

End chapter

So really, why would a ten year old be in a casino? In the real world that would be illegal. Does this mean that pokemon supports gambling? Well let's see, the game teaches you to play roullette, slots, and buy coins for prizes....hmmm....what do you think?


	5. The daycare 1: the facts of life

Oddities: Has anyone ever noticed the oddities in Pokemon? Well I have, and here are the one shots addressing them.

Oddity #5: the daycare-part one: The facts of life: How can someone who's supposed to know about raising pokemon not know how eggs get there?

Nothing was as strange to Dawn as leaving her pokemon at the daycare center. She never knew who would be taking care of them, but the fact was that she wasn't allowed to carry more than 6 pokemon with her at a time, and the idea that the pokemon she had dropped off would get stronger as she travelled was interesting. So it was with a heavy heart that she had left her Rapidash behind.

She walked right up to the counter, ready to take her pokemon back when the old lady shook her head, "My husband wants to speak with you first, I think he's outside."

She was a little bit weirded out ny the fact that the old lady wouldn't give back her pokemon, but maybe something had happened? With that in mind she went outside to find the old lady's husband, who, strangely enough was standing in front of the only exit out of the gate.

"I have an egg for you here. We don't know how it got there, but you want it yes?"

Dawn couldn't help staring. She thought at first she was hearing things, but then he repeated himself again. "How..." she trailed off as the old man shrugged, "Isn't that a little irresponsible? I mean I'll take the egg, but if you don't know how the pokemon are breeding, or why, then how are you able to run a daycare?"

"you take good care of that egg you hear?" the old man said, seeming not to hear Dawn, who figured that maybe it was a good idea to go to the cops. A week later it was on the news that an as yet unmentioned concerned party had helped the Jenny's take down an illegal breeding ring that had ties to Team Rocket.

End

it always bothered me that the husband/wife team at the daycare could not know how eggs get there.


	6. The parents

Where are the parents in Pokemon? I could understand one or two missing, but it seems as though every second character either only has one parent (Ash), or lives with their brother (brock). Where have all the parents gone?

She pounded on the door with her now bloody hands and kicked at it with sore feet. But the door didn't give any more today than it had yesterday, or the day before or the week before.

"Knock it off Amara! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"I don't know about you, but i'm never giving up! My baby needs me!"

"Yeah, and so does mine, but i've long since realized that whomever is keeping us here is never going to let us out."

"I just don't understand why they are doing this to us."

"Beats me, all I remember was having this strange urge to travel again even though my son had just celebrated his first birthday."

"they took me at my girls birthday too! And i remember thinking that it was time for me to re-enter the world of pokemon contests although i'm sure that my husband and I talked about this when we found out we were pregnant. He wanted me to stay home! Why would i suddenly change my mind like that? And you too? It doesn't make any sense!"

The man, who rested on the other cot in the room was silent. Then the door which Amara had been pounding on earlier opened, revealing a Nurse Joy look alike, except this one had blue hair.

"You again! Why have you taken us! WHy won't you let us go!"

Nurse Joy smiled at Amara as she silently bandaged her hands, and then left the room as quickly as she had come.

"I just want to go home"

End

I kind of wondered, why do most of the characters only have one parent, or none at all? Then it hit me, the game developers that wrote themselves into the game are abducting them to make the game more real! Or at least that's what i think. Really, I don't know...


	7. Ash's dad 1

Ash's dad: Just cause this one is fun, we'll do it in multiples. First up Giovanni:

Ash squirmed, trying to get out of the ropes that were tied to the chair he was currently sitting in. Team Rocket had given up on trying to catch Pikachu, reasoning that if Ash always tried to rescue Pikachu, why didn't they try to abduct Ash, and then capture Pikachu when he came running to the rescue? It had worked perfectly, and now he was sitting, waiting. Slowly, the doors on the end of the room opened, revealing an older looking man in an expensive looking suit. His black hair was groomed flatly against his skull, his black eyes flashed as he saw Ash.

"Ah, so you've finally come home."

Ash shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother never told you?"

"Never told me what?"

"Ash, I'm your father."

"whaaaat?"

"It's true, your mother and I began a whirlwhind courtship before I was the leader of Team Rocket."

Ash just stared, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but upon a closer inspection of the man in front of him, he could see the similarities, "so now what?"

End

This would explain why Giovanni avoided Ash in the series, and he does look a lot like him. If the series never tells, I'm putting bets on this one.


	8. The Jenny's

The Jennies: How come they never seem to be able to solve any crimes themselves?

Officer Jenny of Saffron City sighed into her coffee cup as she stared out the window at Sliph Co. She knew, just as the Officer Jenny who was her Aunt knew, that the building was a front for Team Rocket, just as she knew that the cities psychic gym leader was really a top Rocket agent. But really, what was she supposed to do about it? She could never prove that they were doing anything beyond the research into the top of the line pokeballs, and TM's that were practically the only export they had. Besides, even if she was able to prove something, the Rocket building employed over half the town, including one of her sisters. If she were to shut them down it would mean the loss of too many jobs to count. So with her heart heavy, she turned her back even as she saw the trucks full of pokemon pull into the building, she shut her ears against the howls of the dying, and she took the payoff she was given, all the while wishing she could care more.

End

Always wondered why the Jennies show up only after you've taken back the sliph co building. Thought they might be paid off by Team Rocket to keep their mouths shut and look the other way.


	9. Giovanni

Giovanni: why does he simply disappear after being defeated by you? that seems like kind of a strange thing to do.

Giovanni lowered the pokeball to his side, stuck somewhere between awestruck at his defeat and disappointment that the challenger had only used *one pokemon. He had raised all of the pokemon that he used at the gym himself, a testament to the old days when he was still a beginning trainer. But now, looking at the pokeball in his hand, he felt something he hadn't felt in years, he felt old. He was sure that it wasn't just the battle that had him feeling this way, but rather that the boy had been interupting his plans and smiling that same confident, 'I can't be beat' smile. Before he knew it, Giovanni found himself smiling too. Watching the boy as he had grown through his journey, he could now see the pattern that had lead to his defeat. He had become too set in his ways, too confident that no one could match him that he hadn't trained any of his pokemon. They had no bond to him, and therefore, no reason to fight their best for him. Perhaps, he thought as he gave the boy the badge, perhaps it was time to retire, if only for a little bit.

End

* authors note: When playing firered, leaf green, pikachu version, original red version, original blue version, gold version, silver version and crystal version I always only used one pokemon to defeat Giovanni. It was always my vaporeon.


	10. Nurse Joy 1

The nurses one: why does Nurse Joy say "I hope to see you again?"

The first time a trainer came in, she smiled and showed him to a seat as she treated his exhausted charmander. He stayed just long enough to talk with her about his dreams, and she honestly hoped he would come again. Although she saw his face on every pokemon magazine for the next couple of years, he never did come back. She doesn't wish for the pokemon to be hurt, far from it, she just wants a little company other than the Chansey that's always on duty.

"I hope to see you again." she says to every trainer who passes through the center, hoping that someday, someone will.


	11. Nurse Joy 2

Nurse Joy2 : why do they all look alike?

It is a long standing tradition in the Joy family to have pink hair, a sunny outlook on life, tiny waist, a chansey as a partner, and wanting to be a Nurse. For the Jenny family, it's blue hair, tiny waist, a growlithe for a partner and passion for the law. No one ever questioned why every Jenny and Joy went by their last name, or even why they never mentioned having a first name. No one questioned why they all looked the same, or why they all went into the same career. No one but Almond Joy, (nicknamed Alma by everyone) the latest addition to the line of Joy's. At age ten she had been given a chansey, and told that she was enroled into pokemon nursing school. But Alma wasn't like her mother, or her sisters, or her many cousins. She loved pokemon, but hated the pokehospital.

Bandages, blood, needles, it all scared her. But what terrified her even more than the idea of working as a pokemon nurse was telling her family what she really wanted, to be a trainer. She knew on the first day of medical school that she didn't belong, and had packed her things expecting to sneak out during the night. If her family wasn't going to let her do what she wanted to do then she was going to have to do it for herself. what she didn't expect was for her mother to still be up. before she knew what was happening she found herself tied to a chair, a tv screen coning from the top of the ceiling to her height. Her mother was standing at her side.

"mom, what's going on?"

"Be quiet Alma, this is for your own good."

The screen stayed mostly black, except for the vague outline of a body sitting at a desk with a huge "R" painted in red on the front, "Another one?"

"Yes boss, it seems this new batch of Joy's is getting more resistant to the training."

"Re-hypnotize her then!"

"It could kill her."

"Then she is an inferior clone."

The screen went dark, and i saw my mother pulling something by a chain, when it stepped into the light, i almost screamed. It looked like a Kadabra, but it was pure black, and its eyes were a dark red. The last thing i remember was my mother whispering how sorry she was before my world went black.

* * *

I figure that the Jenny's and joy's have to be clones. No real person looks that much like their relatives. As for Giovanni (that's who it was on the screen) i figure what better way to steal pokemon than to have Jenny and Joy clones all over the regions reporting exactly what pokemon are carried by what people. Alma may return in a future fic.


	12. Nurse Joy Three- warning explicit conten

Having been obsessed with creepy pasta lately i noticed that some of my one shots could go very creepy if you think about them too much. YOu can fid all of these on youtube. Please don't read the following if creepy pasta isn't your thing. My five favore have to be

5. Pokemon Tarnished Gold: in which you play as your rival from gold/silver/crystal. It's not too over the top and i find it interesting.

4. Pokemon Creepy Black: In which you get your starter as well as a ghost that "kills" pokemon with the move curse.

3. Pokemon lost silver: Makes you think about what happens to your character after your done with the games.

2. Pokemon strangled red: an awesome take on why there was no champion for Gary to fight

1. Hypno's lullaby: the poem not the fic that goes along with it. THe poem is simple and understated but really makes you think.

So, lets try to make our own creepy pasta without the bloodyness or your game talking to you or anything else too weird. Again, please skip this if creepy pasta isn't your thing. I'll not be wanting a thousand complaints because you didn't read this part, I warned you...

She waited and watched the trainers come and go, looking for the perfect one. There would always be one, although it always took some time. She knew as soon as this one came in the door that the girl was perfect and so she waited. When she was sure the young trainer was asleep she crept into the room, a rag with chloroform in her hand. As the girl awoke, she ruthlessly shoved the cloth into the girls face, watching as the girls stuggles died. The girl would not awake again anytime soon tonight. That was good. The procedure had always been so much worse with them screaming and pleading for mercy. She gave a look to the trembling chansey behind her who knew by now what to do but was still reluctantly crushing the pokeballs the girl had left on the table. She'd have to treat it to another session, but not tonight.

Tonight was saved for the procedure. She easily lifted the girl onto the gurney, humming as she pushed the girl deep under the pokecenter to a room that was soundproofed as well as escape proof. They had learned after the first attempt that even an out cold trainer could rebel against the procedure and try to escape. The top of the head came off easily enough, that was always the easy part. It was the part that came next that was iffy. There was a strong chance the girl would reject the programming, but she was sure this time she had a perfect specimen.

The small chip with the programming was inserted without any problems and the girls scalp sewed back on, a wig placed over that glued into place, and a white hat over that to prevent anyone from noticing the telltale scars. The clothes came next, and then the girl was raised up to a sitting position.

"Chansey, use wake up slap"

The pokemon obeyed and the girls blue eyes flew open

"What is your name?" she asked, this would be the first of many tests to see if the programming had taken.

"Joy." the girl said tonelessly, as if in a hypnotic trance.

"Who were your parents?"

"Joy and Giovanni of Viridian city."

"What do you want to do?"

"Help all those who come to the pokecenter."

"And..." the final test to see if the girl was perfect

"Too...too...be...a...pokemon...master."

Damn it! She slammed her hand against the cold metal table. She had been so close this time!

"Chansey you know what to do." She walks away calmly as she hears the pokemon say something in pokelanguage to the girl as she places a glowing egg in the girls arms and walks out of the room. Later Chansey will take the body into the forest where the Mightyena will take care of the rest.

"And I thought this one would be perfect, I guess I'll just have to keep waiting." She smiles at the next trainer who comes in the door, its a young brunette with a happiny for a partner. She will try again, this one will be perfect, she knows.

End

Basic idea behind this is that Nurse Joy kidnaps girl trainers and reprograms them to become Nurse Joys.


End file.
